Mine
by BlackSwan91
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends for years and years. They et at summer camp years ago, and now they both work at the beloved camp. Things get a little steamy when Dean hears that Castiel is flirting with the new volunteer. Fem!Castiel


Castiel sighed as she opened the door to the stable doors, taking a deep breath of the fresh hay and horses that lingered in the air. She looked around at the beautiful horses standing in their stalls, patiently waiting to be fed their morning meal. It was summer time which meant it was time to go to camp. Castiel went to camp every year for as long as she could remember, and it was always the highlight of her year. The best part of it all was that Castiel was not a camper this year, she managed to land a job as a camp counselor/ handler. This job allowed her to have fun and be a kid again while staying at the camp after she turned eighteen. Better yet, she was working with her best friend Dean Winchester. They met one year during a team building exercises at camp and hit it off from there. It turned out that they lived two city blocks away from each other. When they found that out they became inseparable. You could not have one without the other, like pancakes and syrup, peanut butter and jelly. Truth be told Castiel harbored a epic crush on her best friend. They always flirted with little touches, cuddled together. She knew it was all play for him though. There is no way that anyone like Dean would be interested in little old her compared to the flirty blonde volunteer. Still they did everything together.

Naturally when Castiel applied for the job at camp Dean came with her to apply. They were both working at the camp now. Dean was working the front desk today, but generally he coordinated the outdoor activities for camp and was one of the camp counselors. He was a busy person, they all were. It was cram time before all the kids came to camp, the rush to get everything ready. This was the first time either of them had experienced the rush first hand like this, so everything was new territory for them. Castiel sighed as she walked over to the horses and started brushing out their coat, feeding them some oats from the pail as a little treat for them. She was finishing with the last horse when foot steps came up to the stable door. When Castiel looked over she saw Dean leaning against the door with his arms crossed, watching her. "Need some help at the front?" Castiel asked as she set the brush on a table beside the stalls and walked over to Dean.

"No, I just came over to say it is lunch time. They are making hamburgers today, and I'm sure they will have some healthy rabbit food for you." Dean teased, getting a sigh from Castiel as she shook her head at him. His aversion to healthy food was something she had just learned to deal with a while ago. She tried to get him to have some of her salad a couple of times, but by the way he acted you would have thought that it was blue cheese he was being asked to eat. She blamed it on the abundance of testosterone in his veins. "Come, we can eat in my office." Dean said as he smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little. Giving her that smirk that made her stomach flutter every time she saw it, the one that could make her do almost anything.

Castiel just shook her head and smiled as she walked with Dean to get their food. There was a comfortable silence that fell over them as they walked through the main building to Dean's office. They had one of those relationships that they could just be in the same room with each other and that was enough for them. Not that they did not talk, but they did not have to be talking twenty four seven to maintain a connection. Dean sat at his desk and started digging into his burger as they got into the office. Castiel sighed and closed the door as she sat on the couch in the corner. "Someones hungry." Castiel commented as Dean took a mouthfull of the burger and smiled at her. He was so adorable when he did that. She caught her mind before it started wandering about his other cute tendencies and turned her attention to the food on the small plastic plate.

Dean finished his burger in the time it took her to get through half of her's. She still had a mouthful of burger when Dean started talking. "So you and Balthazar seem to be getting close. You thinking of hooking up with him for the summer?" Dean asked as he leaned on his desk and watched her. She just shrugged a little and shook her head. Normally they did not really talk about hook ups with each other. Ever since Castiel had developed her crush on Dean it was to hard to think of him with other women, and he alway started acting funny when she talked about guys and hooking up. So Dean bringing up the topic was a little peculiar, but when you are curious you are curious right? "He seems a bit pushy." He added, picking at the fries, his attention still on Castiel.

Balthazar was a nice guy and everything, but he just was not what she wanted. Unfortunately, what she really wanted was not going to happen so settling seemed to be the only option. She just was not ready to settle yet, the thought depressed her to be honest. "He isn't my type." Castiel said as she smiled at Dean and finished off her hamburger. "The attention is nice though. It has been a while since someone gave me that kind of attention." She said, starting on the leafy greens next to the now empty spot on her plate and stabbing the leafs with her fork.

Dean scoffed, getting Castiel's attention as he raised his fork and wagged it at her. "So my attention is not good enough for you? I give you attention all the time." Dean said as he stood up and tossed his plate in the garbage walking over to the door and locking it before making his way to the couch and sitting next to her. She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I would love nothing more than to give you more attention." He said softly as his hand moved to the back of Castiel's head, closing the distance between them as his hand rested on her thigh. Her eyes darted around the room, confused and trying to peice together what was happening right now, locking of the door and now the closeness of the two of them. Was he just playing around again or is this serious? It's got to be just for fun.  
>She gasped a little as he pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her deeply, taking advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue in her mouth and exploring. Castiel warpper her arm's around Dean's neck as his hands rested at her hips. All too soon Dean was pulling away and smirking at her, both of them breathless. Castiel could feel a flush in her cheeks as she ran a hand down Dean's neck. "Well that was unexpected. To be honest though, I've been thinking about what it would be like to kiss you for a very long time now." Castiel said as she smiled at Dean and moved her hands down to rest on his chest. Did she honestly just say that? That is not going to make things awkward at all... way to go Cas.<br>To her surprise Dean's hand moved up Castiel's chest and started unbuttoning the buttons to her shirt. "I've been thinking of you a lot, in many ways." Dean said as he opened up Castiel's shirt and smiled as he looked down at her breasts like a kid in a candy store. "I'm going to show you what kind of attention I want to give to you. How much you mean to me." He said, reaching around and unclasping her bra. She left it slip off her shoulders and sat there stunned by his words. Was she hearing him right? How much she meant to him... "Castiel I'm going to show you how much I love you and what it does to me to see you out there flirting with Balthazar." Dean added as he leaned down and took one of Castiel's nipples in his mouth. Castiel had never been more happy to be wrong in her life. He really does have feelings for her.

Just like that all of the thoughts racing through her mind went out the window as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth. A soft whimper left her mouth as Dean pulled away and pressed his fingers to his lips before moving back to the nipple, swirling his tongue around. God that felt good, it send a warmth through her body, tingling in all the right places. Dean worked both sides till Castiel's nipples were hard before standing up and picking her up. She gasped again at being lifted off her feet so easily. It did not last for long, soon enough she was seated on the edge of the desk with Dean standing between her legs. Her heart was pounding quickly as he started kissing down her stomach, his hands unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down slowly. He lifted her a little and pulled off her underwear next placing them near the pile of clothes. She was starting to feel very self conscious when he plunged two fingers inside of her, wiggling them around and hooking them and he started to moved them in and out.

Her back arched as she bit her lip, trying very hard not to make a sound as he added a third finger. A quiet moan left her chest as his tongue started flicking against her clit, moving in figure eights. She was struggling to stay quiet as her hands moved to the back of Dean's hand and held on tightly. That is when his fingers hit that spot that sweet spot and kept pounding relentlessly. She came undone and dug her nails into Dean's scalp, a orgasm sweeping over her long and hard. He slowed his pace with his finger as she road out the orgasm. Panting quietly as she watched Dean with a heated gaze. He stood up and started unzipping his pants quickly letting them drop to the floor with the green briefs. "Turn around." Dean said, his voice low and husky as she raised an eyebrow at him, moving to reach down to his already very hard member. He grabbed Castiel's hand and turned her around so she was leaning on the wooden desk.

She looked back at Dean as he spread her leg apart before entering her. It took everything she had not to moan at the feeling of him filling her,hitting all the right spots. God he felt good. He bent over her as he pulled out till he was almost out of her, only to thrust back in quickly. Causing the desk to move a bit as Castiel gasped. He set a bruising pace, the desk moving with every thrust, papers flying everywhere. She felt Dean lean over and press against her as he head leaned down by her face. "You know how frustrated I get when Balthazar flirts with you. I want you all to myself." Dean said as he moved his hands to her breast and started rolling the nipples between his fingers. Her eyes closed as a small grunt escaped her mouth. "Mine." He said, more aggressive this time. Pulling her hair a little to reach her mouth. His thrusts grew faster as she dug her nails into the desk and felt the second orgasm of the night hit. Dean deepened the kiss as he moaned in her mouth his fingers moving to her clit and rubbing slowly. She came undone as soon as he started rubbing feeling Dean tence behind her and with one last thrust hunch over and lean on the desk.

Castiel panted quietly, trying to catch her breath as she leaned on the table. Dean now putting his pants back on and gathering up her clothes. "I can do with this type of attention more often." Castiel said breathlessly as Dean handed her clothes over, a big smirk on his face. Wow, she just had possessive sex with Dean Winchester. Which by the way was done no justice in her dreams. This was going to be the best summer ever.


End file.
